Plastic tubes of the type in question are generally known. These plastic tubes serve, for example, for administering topically applied medicines in liquid or pasty form. In this context, there also exist plastic tubes for the topical application on animals, wherein the medicine is applied on the skin of the animal. For these types of applications, it is furthermore known to design the tube neck comparatively long in order to penetrate the coat of the animal therewith.
The application is realized due to the compression of the reservoir by means of the manual force of a user, wherein the mass, which is initially located in the reservoir, is pressed out through the discharge opening via the mass line of the tube neck.
In contrast to the reservoir, the tube neck is designed rigidly and, in particular, cannot be compressed by means of the manual force of a user such that the tube neck can be used in the form of an application tube. A residual amount of mass remains in the tube neck after the mass has been pressed out of the reservoir.